"3Q4" LOVE
"3Q4" LOVE is the first image song for Kuchinashi Lydia from Lovely Star Pretty Cure!. The name is based on the Japanese spelling "3", then the pronunciation for the English "Q" and 4, becoming "sankyū fō", which is similar to the Japanese pronunciation of the English quote, "Thank you for love". Lyrics |-|Original= Quando estou triste só você pode me confortar Mesmo quando não quero sorrir você me faz gargalhar E não há palavras para expressar minha gratidão Nem mesmo o tão famoso "Eu te amo" Oh! Você é quem faz o meu dia brilhar E oh! Igual a você não há Oh! Só com você quero estar Oh! Só com você quero estar Em uma noite chuvosa chorando no meu travesseiro eu estava Pensando em como será triste se eu te perder. As lágrimas derramadas ontem, são como brilhantes estrelas Mas porque eram lágrimas de amor e alegria Eu vejo apenas razão para me alegrar Sabendo que com você sempre vou estar Oh! Só com você quero estar Oh! Eu só quero com você estar. E se alguém vem me machucar Eu sei que em você eu posso confiar Você me dá esperança e me faz acreditar em meus sonhos Oh! Eu só quero estar com você. Eu sei que o "Adeus" está chegando E eu entendo que não era sua escolha me deixar Eu quero que você saiba que você vai ter meu amor mesmo se você tem que partir Eu não me sinto bem ... Por que as lágrimas não param de cair? Tudo que é bem que sempre vai embora? Eu não sei se posso seguir em frente sem você Eu pareço forte, mas sou apenas uma fraca Meu coração dói, parece que eu tomei um facada Quando estou triste, só você pode me confortar Mesmo se eu não quiser sorrir você vem e me faz gargalhar E não há palavras que expressem minha gratidão Nem mesmo o tão famoso "eu te amo" Mas antes de você sair Eu só quero que você ouça Esta música que não é suficiente para te dizer Oh! Eu só quero te dizer "3Q4" LOVE |-|English= When I'm sad, only you can comfort me Even if I want to smile you come and make me laugh And there are no words that express my gratitude Not even the so famous "I love you" Oh! You're the one who makes my day shine And Oh! There's nobody like you Oh! I only want to be with you. Oh! I only want to be with you. On a rainy night crying on my pillow I was Thinking about how sad it will be if I lose you. The tears shed yesterday, are like bright stars But because they were tears of joy and love I see only reason to rejoice Knowing that with you I will always be And Oh! There's nobody like you Oh! I only want to be with you. And if someone comes to hurt me I know that in you I can trust You give me hope and make me in my dreams believe Oh! I only want to be with you. I know that "Goodbye" is coming And I understand that it was not your choice to leave I want you to know that you'll have my love even if you have to leave I do not feel good ... Why do not the tears stop falling? Is everything good that always goes away? I do not know if I can move on without you I look strong but I'm weak My heart hurts, it seems I took a stab When I'm sad, only you can comfort me Even if I want to smile you come and make me laugh And there are no words that express my gratitude Not even the so famous "I love you" But before you leave I just want you to hear This song is not enough to tell you Oh! I just want to tell you "3Q4" LOVE Trivia *The original version of the song is in Portuguese, but the Vocal Album version is in English. *The music tells the beginning, the middle, and the end. *Akimichi Lydia said she was "putting the feelings out" when she was writing the song. Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:User:CureLove12 Category:Lovely Star Pretty Cure! Category:SmokyQuartz97